


i wanna walk on your wavelength

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aliens, Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: “What's your name?”“Tyler. Tyler Robert Joseph, if that means anything to you.” The figure scratches at their neck again. “You?”“Josh. Josh Dun. Did you just say your full name to prove you know it?”“Yes.”Alternatively, Josh finds Tyler naked in the woods and decides to help him out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/gifts).



> Happy late birth, mars. Ily

Josh is still cursing himself for forgetting his headphones at home when someone steps out onto the path.

He immediately slows to a stop, staring at the strange figure. 

They're naked. 

“Jesus.” Josh says, momentarily stunned.

“Hi.” The figure scratches at their neck. “I'm a little lost.”

“You're naked.” Josh states the obvious. 

“Oh.”

“Why the hell are you in the middle of the woods with no clothes?”

The figure looks very uncomfortable. “I don't know. I don't remember a lot.”

Josh sighs. He doesn't have the energy to deal with a woods amnesiac.

But, he supposes this guy doesn't have anyone else to help him. 

“What's your name?”

“Tyler. Tyler Robert Joseph, if that means anything to you.” The figure scratches at their neck again. “You?”

“Josh. Josh Dun. Did you just say your full name to prove you know it?”

“Yes.”

There's something slightly wrong about Tyler's appearance that Josh can't quite figure out. His eyes look strangely wide set and angled, his fingers are a little too small, his legs are strangely proportioned. 

Josh tries to avoid looking at Tyler's crotch entirely, but whatever's there just seems _wrong_. 

“Come back to my place. I'll get you dressed, and then I'll take you to the police station. Maybe they can figure out who you are.” Josh turns around and heads back down the path. 

Tyler follows. “Where am I?”

“West Liberty, Ohio. It's boring and small.”

“I've never been here before.”

Josh snorts a laugh. “Of course you wouldn't have.”

There's silence for several long minutes. 

Josh periodically looks back at Tyler, who always seems to be scratching one of two spots on either side of his throat. 

“If you don't mind running, we can make it back to my car faster.” Josh offers. 

“Sure.”

Josh starts up a jog, moving a little slower than he usually would. He looks back at Tyler to make sure he's keeping pace. “This good?”

“Yes.”

At least Josh is getting some running in. 

It doesn't take long for them to reach the small parking lot at the end of the path. Luckily, no one else is there. 

Josh opens a door for Tyler. “Okay, get in and stay down. I don't want rumors.”

Tyler crawls into the backseat and lies down, staring back at Josh. “Like this?”

Josh sighs. “It'll be fine.” He shuts the door a little more forcefully than needed before moving around his car and getting into the front seat.

All of his actions are harsher than necessary, but he's a little scared of the stranger in his backseat. He's starting to regret his kind and helpful nature. He could easily be murdered and have his body dumped close to the middle of nowhere. 

Nothing happens, though. They both stay silent for the fifteen minute drive back to Josh's place. 

He parks right in front of his door. “Stay down for a couple more minutes. I've gotta make sure you can get in quick.”

“Okay.” Tyler's voice is quiet. 

Josh gets out and runs up to his front door, fumbling with his keys for a moment before unlocking it and pushing it open. The blinds on his windows are always closed so he doesn't have to worry about them. 

He looks around at the other condos in the circle. He isn't positive that no one is watching him, but it doesn't look like there's any prying eyes. 

He returns to his car and opens the back door. “Get up and run inside.”

Tyler's already waiting in a crouch. As soon as Josh gives him space to get out he's up and out, moving faster than Josh has even seen anyone go. 

“Jesus.” Josh shuts the car door and follows as fast as he can, shutting the front door as soon as he's inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote more, so there is more.

Tyler ends up in Josh's ‘I want to believe’ shirt and a pair of sweatpants. 

He's kind of cute, Josh decides. 

“Do you know what you like to eat?” Josh is practically putting his head into his refrigerator.

“No.” Tyler's sitting at Josh's kitchen table. 

The more Tyler talks, the more Josh tries to place his strange accent. He has absolutely no idea where Tyler's from, which means to idea how to help him get back there. 

Josh decides on making Tyler a sandwich. He has ham and cheese, so he pulls those out of their drawer. 

“Why are you going to take me to the police?” Another thing about Tyler's voice is that it's very soft, like he's never known anger or violence. It's a nice change for Josh. Most of the men he knows are aggressive and loud. 

“Hopefully they can identify you and help you figure out who you are.” Josh grabs his sandwich bread off the top of his fridge. “Then maybe return you to your relatives or something.”

“I'm not from here.”

The way Tyler says that is so heavily accented and somehow _inhuman_ that it makes Josh freeze. 

“I'm not.” Tyler's voice is back to normal. “They won't know who I am, and they'll get suspicious. 

“It certainly doesn't hurt to try.” Josh returns to making sandwiches. His hands are shaking. 

“I guess so.”

When Josh turns around, Tyler is scratching at both sides of his neck. “Is there something wrong?”

“What do you mean?”

“Your neck. You keep scratching it.”

“It's uncomfortable.” Tyler says that as though he expects Josh to understand what, exactly, is uncomfortable. “I don't think I can do anything about it though.”

“You're gonna break your skin at some point.” Josh turns back to the sandwiches. “I'm surprised you haven't already.”

“Yeah.” Tyler seems to be a little distant. 

“How much can you remember, anyways?” Josh grabs a couple plates and places a sandwich on each. 

“Not much. I remember my languages, and talking and walking and how to sense and stuff.” Tyler watches curiously as Josh puts a plate in front of him and in front of an empty space. “I remember my names. I remember what I need to live here.”

“That's good.” Josh sits down in front of his sandwich. “Knowing how to live is good.”

Tyler's scratching at his neck and staring at his sandwich. “I'm not sure how to eat this.”

“Watch me.” Josh lifts up his sandwich and takes a bite. 

Tyler imitates his movement, flashing sharp teeth as he bites down. 

They watch each other as they eat, Tyler doing exactly what Josh does, Josh trying and failing to count the amount of teeth in Tyler's mouth. 

“Police now?” Tyler asks after swallowing his last bite. 

“Sure.” Josh stands up and grabs their plates, dumping them into the sink. “If they can't find where you're from, you can just stay here with me until you get your memories back.”

“I'm not gonna get them back.” There's that inhuman tone again, sending shivers down Josh's spine. 

“There can always be hope.” Josh shakes off his fear. “Come on. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any theories about Tyler yet?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes south very fast.

Tyler stares out the window with a strange kind of interest as they drive. 

Something’s starting to form in Josh's mind, a gut feeling that taking Tyler to the police is a bad idea, but it's not like there's anything else he can do. Finding Tyler's family seems like the obvious right thing to do. 

Josh stops the car in front of the station, right next to a black car with tinted windows. 

Strange. He's never seen any car like that before. 

His apprehension grows as Tyler gets out of the car and they walk into the station. 

“Oh, Josh.” Jane, the receptionist, looks up. “Who's that with you?”

“This is Tyler. I found him in the woods.” Josh decides being as blunt as possible is the best thing. 

Tyler waves. He does not smile. 

“Where you run?” Jane glances towards a closed door. “Some people are over here about that. Said something fell from the sky over there last night.”

Josh feels sudden, overwhelming fear radiating from where Tyler is standing. 

“Yeah, over off that path. I was wondering if you could look him up or something, help find his family.” Josh acts calm. 

“I can certainly try.” Jane looks at the door again and types something into her keyboard. “What's your full name, Tyler?”

“Tyler Robert Joseph.” Tyler definitely sounds afraid. 

“Okay. Just one moment.” She looks scared. 

One of Tyler's hands latches onto Josh's arm. 

The door opens. 

Someone Josh has never seen before stands in the doorway. They're dressed casually, too casual for the dark sunglasses on their face. 

“Can you two come in here for a moment? We can help find Tyler’s family.” Their speech is smooth, menacing. 

“Yes, they can help you.” Jane’s hands are shaking. 

Josh moves forwards, Tyler almost dragging behind him. Josh can feel the fear coming off of Tyler in hot waves. 

They walk into the room. The door closes. 

Two more people dressed the same as the first stand up. 

Josh is slammed against the wall, arms pinned behind his back by strong hands. He struggles until something that feels like a gun nudges against the back of his head. 

He can hear Tyler making strange noises behind him. 

“Cooperate.” The voice is menacing. “Or we’ll hurt him.”

Inhuman sounds flow from Tyler, and Josh can hear a noise of pain. 

“Your choice.”

The gun goes off, and Josh can feel searing pain in his upper right arm. He screams, legs going weak. He's only supported by the person holding him against the wall. 

“No, no…” Tyler’s distress couples with Josh's. It's overwhelming. 

“Good.” The voice is harsh and triumphant. 

Josh is sobbing, loud and painful. It hurts, it hurts so bad. 

“You two will be coming with us.” 

Josh slumps down against the wall as he's let go. He doesn't have the strength to try and escape. 

Handcuffs click around his wrists and he's dragged to his feet. He manages to keep himself upright, even through the pain and the tears. 

“Josh.” Tyler sounds so terrified. “I'm sorry.”

Josh tries and fails to reach out to him.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [rainbowhairjosh](http://rainbowhairjosh.tumblr.com)


End file.
